


This Must Be My Dream

by darlingjegulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjegulus/pseuds/darlingjegulus
Summary: The wedding between Fred Weasley and Cedric Diggory following the war.
Relationships: fred weasley/cedric diggory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: my works with fred weasley/cedric diggory





	This Must Be My Dream

"You look so handsome, Freddie."

"Lay off, Mum. You'll embarrass me."

He's trying to act serious. It's no use. There's a tiny smirk dancing on the edge of his lips that gives the act away. Eyes are directed towards the ceiling to avoid making contact. Fred knows that the moment he looks at his mother, he won't be able to hold back a smile, and that will have meant she won. That was just unacceptable; he had always been a rather sore loser. 

Mrs. Weasley just shakes her head and goes back to adjusting his outfit. She spends a decent, bordering on unnecessary, amount of time making sure the bow tie is straight. He can't help but roll his eyes, just obvious enough for her to notice.

"I know you don't care about all this. But I don't want to have to hear your aunt Muriel complaining about everything I did wrong." 

Fred scoffs and brings his gaze back down.  
"She's lucky to even still be alive for this. If she starts bothering you, call George over. He can take care of it," There's a pause before he finishes, "You won't have to worry about anything today."

A relaxed look is given to Fred. Mrs. Weasleys lets out a sigh and moves her hand to pull up the side of his suspenders that had slipped halfway down his shoulder.

"I'll try my best." She moves to lightly squeeze her son's face before leaving him to finish getting ready.

Fred takes the remaining free time he has to admire himself in a nearby mirror. Much of his pride falls to the outfit that was selected for the occasion. Showing a rare hint of formality, the dress shirt he chose is a simple white color. Not that the outfit lacks frivolity. It's equipped with a bow tie and suspenders, both a shade of purple not far off from matching the color of the wine that would be passed around later in the evening. 

Once he's sure that Mrs. Weasley is out of sight, there's a classic mischievous grin and his slender fingers reach to pull one side of the suspenders completely off his shoulder.  
He just couldn't let one day go by without annoying his mother.

Cedric is off elsewhere in the burrow with his father. 

Amos Diggory was always happy for his son, and today was an exceptional example of that. He stands off a short distance away, watching as Cedric runs a comb through his hair one last time. Watching his son grow up before his eyes had been challenging for the aging man, but no day reminded him more of that than this one. 

While Fred was less mindful of how his appearance would be perceived by others, Cedric put a great deal of effort into becoming presentable. His shirt was almost identical to the one his betrothed was wearing, though his own was paired with a dark blue vest, a black tie tucked into the fabric. His hair had been tamed considerably by his thorough combing, but it was intentionally left a bit tousled, the way Fred liked it best.

Cedric walks to his father and enthusiastically wraps him up into a tight hug. He's much taller, so he makes sure to lean his head down, resting it upon the man's shoulder. 

"I'm so proud of you."

Cedric smiles.  
"Thanks, dad."

And they stay like that for a while.

When it's time to line up, Cedric makes sure he's on time, right on schedule. He's waiting at the beginning of the aisle, hands behind his back, patiently waiting. The opportunity to inspect the attendees provides itself.

The ceremony is set up similar to how it was when Bill got married, only this time its much more simple, and as a result, smaller. But that was the intention. Both Fred and Cedric had discussed that they didn't want this to be a big deal, that the celebrations were not nearly as important. Overhead was a tent, just a casual white one, large enough to cover everything. Chairs number only a few above twenty; the occasion was reserved for close family and dear friends only. Heads full of red hair occupied a majority of these seats, though the more subtle hues of the Diggory family were still prevalent. 

Soft music is coming from Mrs. Weasley's radio. Quiet chatter is common amongst all the guests. The two mothers of the grooms are seated beside each other, clutching whatever they can that will help douse the inevitable tears. Nearby, the fathers are complimenting the other on their outfit, exchanging friendly handshakes. All the siblings sit with their partners. Bill and Fleur look as gorgeous as ever together, the latter causing the room to radiate with every flash of a smile. George and Charlie, the bachelors, are pointing out various things around the tent, no doubt laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole affair. Percy sits calmly with Audrey. He gives the occasional glance backward to Cedric as if he's anxious for it to start. Ron has an arm around Hermione, who has her head burrowed into the crook of his neck. There's a quiet expression of delight on her face; Ron's is far more obvious. And lastly, to the front and off to the side, Ginny holds Harry's hold tight, running her thumb up and down his skin. She grins and leans in to kiss his cheek, lingering before retracting to look him in the eye.

Everyone is happy. Absolutely everyone. 

Fred is standing hidden behind some cloth, acutely aware that the ceremony is waiting on only him to begin. He always liked dramatic entrances. This was his most important one yet.  
He sees Percy look backward one last time before deciding that the time is right. Fingers rake through his ginger hair before he takes the first few confident steps. The family sees him as soon as the curtain can no longer conceal him. George and Charlie are cheering and whistling at him. The noise from the guests gets louder, but Fred isn't paying attention to them.

All his focus is on the man waiting for him. 

There's a huge grin on his face. He just can't help it. Within seconds, he's at Cedric's side. A kiss is pressed into his temple and their arms become linked.  
"Ready?"

"You're damn right, I am."

Right on cue, the radio shifts to a slower tune, giving them the ideal background. Fred takes the first step forward, gently bringing Cedric along with. 

They walk each other down the aisle. No one else is needed. Only them. 

Cedric gives his vows first. 

He seems nervous to do so. When he's prompted, a flush of red comes to his cheeks and he starts smiling again, this one shy. His hands are in Fred's. A careful squeeze is gifted to the other, working to reassure himself most of all. Grey eyes lock onto brown.

"Fred - I never in a million years could have predicted falling in love with someone like you. Someone so carefree and easygoing, the things I strive to be. But I did, and every single day since gets better than the one before it. You never fail to surprise me. I can only hope that I'm even half as exciting as you are to be around. You deserve nothing less. I'm always going to be around for you whenever you need someone to lean on, just as I know you will be for me. I love you so unbelievably much, and I will from this day on."

Something happens that doesn't often. Fred tries especially hard to keep his eyes from watering but to no avail. Tears well up, but he manages to keep them from rolling down by temporarily biting his lip.

"You always somehow manage to upstage me, Ced. It's annoying really." It's an obvious joke, and a few of his siblings can be heard laughing softly. 

Fred has that look in his eyes. Everyone underneath that tent had seen it before, George most out of the whole bunch. It was a classic. And it only showed up whenever Fred was extraordinarily eager about something.

"You have a much better way with words than I do. Nobody can doubt that. I'll do my best to make you proud, though."

He pauses and takes a deep breath.

"I still can't believe you're with me. I'm serious. Of all the cocky pricks you met at Hogwarts, you chose me. And I'm so, so happy that you did. George is bound to get tired of my ridiculous jokes someday - you'll be stuck with them for the rest of your life, but you're so wonderful that you'll pretend they're funny, just to please me. I promise you, Ced, I'm going to do my best to make sure you're always happy, no matter what happens to us. If you're happy, then I'm happy. I am so in love with you and I swear that will never change."

By the end, both Fred and Cedric are at the brink of crying. The two mothers have long past crossed that threshold, but that was to be expected. 

Through his giant smile, Fred turns to his family.  
"Am I allowed to kiss my husband now?" The question is met with cheers.

They look at each other. It's real. Finally.

Fred grabs Cedric's face and pulls him into a kiss, romantic and playful at the same time. The cheering gets louder; it's like music to Fred's ears. He gets as close into the kiss as he can.  
It's the happiest moment of his life.

They dance together that night. Alone, with no one around to watch them.

Venturing away from the seclusion of the tent, they move underneath the stars. It's a clear night. Everything is visible. All the constellations they learned in Astronomy class are looking down, watching them move with such ease in the other's arms. 

Not even the radio is around anymore to provide them with music. It's no matter. The fields surrounding the Burrow do their best to compensate. Crickets sing their melodies and the frogs by the lake call out, begging to be heard. 

It sounds like home. Like summer. Like youth.

Cedric has his arm situated around Fred's back. His fingers move slowly up and down, feeling the fabric of his shirt and comforting him. He's holding on to the hand of his new husband, grip so close on his wrist. Fred rests his head onto his chest. Eyes are closed; he's putting all his faith in Cedric to lead them through the dance. 

"What's next?" It's Fred who asks, in a voice much more hushed than usual. Cedric responds first with a short chuckle.

"Life, I suppose. Whatever we want."

Fred lifts his head to look at Cedric's face. The playful grin returns.  
"I'll take you wherever you want to go. Anywhere in the world. The shop will pay for everything, and George can manage it on his own while we're gone. You name a place and that's where we'll start."

A brief pause for thought.  
"How about Ireland? We'll start close, and go from there."

Fred squeezes him lovingly.  
"It's settled then. Ireland."

They dance a little longer, in silence, just enjoying the company. The constellations above get brighter. One by one, the lights inside the house are extinguished until the only light remaining comes from the night sky.  
Cedric isn't yet satisfied. 

"Freddie - after we've been to the whole world, what comes next?"

Dancing is paused. Hands come up to cup his face, fingertips feeling his soft, brown hair. A kiss is pressed to his forehead. Fred shifts his gaze upward and brings it back down again.  
"Isn't it obvious?"

Cedric shakes his head, "It isn't. Tell me."

"I'll take you to the stars."


End file.
